


Worship

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL SEXUAL ACTS ARE CONSENSUAL, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunninlingus Fantasy, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe Dameron, Dominant Leia Organa, Empress Leia Organa, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Force Sensitive Poe Dameron, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gentle Dom Leia Organa, Gentle femdom, Leia is forty three in the beginning, Masturbation, Obsession, Obsessive Poe Dameron, Oral Sex Fantasy, Pegging Fantasy, Poe is eighteen in the beginning, Punishment, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Woman on Top, at least if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: In which post-fantasy confession gets a bit...kinky. Or the one where I write a Leia/Poe spanking fic.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spanking
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe was eighteen when he started having fantasies about Leia. He’d always thought she was amazing, beautiful and powerful and so strong despite her ingrate of a husband taking away her child from her, but it was at eighteen, when she was forty-three, that they took on a more sexual edge.  
  
_You’re just a kid,_ his father would have likely said, even though eighteen was technically a legal adult. And it didn’t stop the thoughts, like listening to her strong, musical voice and being in awe of how she argued so eloquently in the Senate. Observing the details of her beautiful, noble face that only got lovelier with wisdom and experience. Plenty more, too much more.  
  
Some not exactly things he’d admit out loud. It was long after a dream he’d woken from that left him hard and wanting more (Leia, dressed in dominatrix gear, commanding Poe to use his mouth to pleasure her before kriffing him while wearing a strap-on. Never let it be said that dreams couldn’t be weird) that Poe took himself in hand. He already felt guilty just for wanting her like this, and yet...  
  
Apparently he wasn’t supposed to want any of this. Being effectively kriffed with a strap-on, for example — and yet even in the dream the fullness had felt so good. He thought about it even as he stroked — Leia, practically magnificent, gorgeous, showing so much attention to a teenager planning on becoming a pilot. He stroked, thinking of being between her legs. Would she praise him? Stars, her praise was like air no matter where it came from. _“You’re such a quick, talented learner, even on your knees...”_  
  
Poe couldn’t say he had a frame of reference for how she’d taste, but he could imagine her gasping, and him taking pride in making her feel like this. Maybe more praise as he drew an orgasm from her. _“You’ve always been my favorite.”_  
  
He moaned at the thought. Favorite. What he wouldn’t give to be called that. Next...kriff, but she’d be topping. She’d be naked and so would he. Him, lying down with a pillow beneath his hips, his legs spread as she kriffed him. In, out, in, out. He stroked faster, harder, picturing Leia filling him up, and feeling the worship for her all but build up inside him.  
  
“Leia,” he murmured. Stars, even her name... “Leia. I love you, Leia, I love you...”  
  
So much he feared his heart would burst along with his cock. And when he came, he felt like he’d exploded. He cleaned himself up, feeling that old, familiar guilt that came with his fantasies. He was effectively doomed, hopelessly in love with a woman he could never have.  
  
***  
Poe was twenty when he found out the truth. He denied it, wanted to scream — but it was Leia in front of him, and something in him loved her too much to scare her like that.  
  
He wanted to break down. Judging from the look of guilt and misery in her eyes, she probably felt it too.  
  
“I love you,” he murmured, his voice cracking. “I love you so much, Leia. Even after all you’ve done and how you lied to me, I’m kriffing in love with you.”  
  
“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Leia said.  
  
“I do. I know you won’t feel the same, but...”  
  
“I do. I didn’t think I’d feel anything again after what Han did to me. But I can’t corrupt you. My master...you have no idea what he’s like. He’ll break you. You won’t be Poe again.”  
  
“Then we’ll take him on and win. To save you.”  
  
Leia smiled faintly. “You always predict the best of things.”  
  
“Of course. And we’ll make the Corellian hells into our own private Iego, if that’s what it takes.”  
  
***  
  
It’s when Poe and Leia actually got into a relationship, from when they were both serving under the monster Snoke to when Leia killed him and became Empress, that it was really nothing like what Poe expected if he’s to be perfectly honest. The fantasies were mostly that, fantasies, and though Poe enjoyed the sex, every part of it, enjoyed their relationship (stars but he loved this beautiful, powerful, capable woman), the fantasies lurked beneath the surface, ready to be brought to life. When he confessed to her one of those instances he’d actually touched himself to her voice just to hear her...  
  
Leia chuckled. “Of course you did.” Then, softly, “What did you use? Your hands, a toy? Or did you just grind against the bed pretending you were inside me?”  
  
“My hands.” Toys weren’t as personal. Grinding just seemed crude.  
  
Leia’s voice was soft. “You know, I can imagine you. Were you naked when you touched yourself?”  
  
“I — I was.” It had been a good thing he had his own house at this point.  
  
Leia continued. “Did you imagine that I was instructing you on how to touch yourself?”  
  
“Yes.” Poe practically hissed it.  
  
Leia sighed. “Lie over my knee. I’ll have to discipline you for...using one of my many boring interviews as masturbation fodder.” Her lips twitched, and there was something in her voice that suggested they were going into roleplaying territory. Stars, but she was such a good teacher. The best.  
  
Poe lay over her knee, his cock twitching. She pulled away his pants, and ran a hand along his buttocks possessively. “You’re incredibly well-formed,” she said. “Down there, and everywhere else.”  
  
She stroked soothingly before saying, “You’re...willing to accept what I need to teach, apprentice?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“I think ten or fifteen smacks should do it.”  
  
“Please.”  
  
When the first smack came, it was light, but the impact went right to Poe’s cock. It was pain and pleasure all at once, his buttocks tingling a little. Leia stroked, before saying, “You want more of this, apprentice?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The strokes and smacks alternated before they reached ten, and Poe groaned in need, wishing that he could rut against Leia’s lap. “Five more?”  
  
“I need more.”  
  
Five more, and the spanking was over.  
  
Leia stroked alongside his sore buttocks, soothing them with just a touch. Then, “You’ve been so good. You’ve been so very strong, taking it like that. I think it’s time I rewarded you.”  
  
Poe’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. Reward? Stars, what did she have in mind? It was like, in his hyper-aroused state (and he didn’t think he’d be so aroused from a gorgeous, powerful woman spanking him, but here he was), anything was possible.  
  
She settled between his legs, and his breathing hitched. He didn’t know what could be more appealing — tasting her, or having her taste him. He could remember, from experiences of tasting her, that it probably felt good judging by the sounds she made — and the times she had used her mouth to pleasure him had been amazing —  
  
“You want this, Poe? You look so beautiful like this.”  
  
“Please.” He couldn’t help but preen a bit at her calling him beautiful, and her mouth...it was once her mouth engulfed him that he couldn’t help but moan. He lay back, wishing he could reach her, flat on his back with the Empress between his legs pleasuring him. His hips...he was trying to keep them under control, but they actually lifted. Even as she traced patterns on his cock with her tongue —  
  
“My lady.” His voice was husky. “You need to stop before I come too soon.”  
  
Leia drew off. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
“Ride me,” Poe murmured. “I want to come with you on top of me.”  
  
Leia smiled fondly down at him. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you liked being dominated.”  
  
Poe couldn’t argue with that. A damnably beautiful woman, strong, confident in her sexuality, who he had all but worshipped like a goddess...he wanted to see her all but riding his cock and pleasuring herself until she came. And maybe there was a bit of egotism in there too, knowing he could satisfy her like this.  
  
“Yes, my lady,” he said. “I do.”  
  
Leia mounted him, straddled him, and stars, like his erection wasn’t already painful. She squeezed her legs — legs that were still in great shape — around him, and Poe knew in that moment that it was basically a goddess riding him. She took a deep breath before sinking down onto his erection, and Poe moaned in relief, as did she. He knew that he was all but filling her up, hitting places that he’d learned when they’d first started a relationship beyond just Empress and enforcer, Master and apprentice.  
  
She moved her hands towards where they were joined, where her legs were spread, and began stroking at her now-swollen clit. Good decision, Poe thought. He couldn’t really pleasure her, effectively pinned like this. He could try and help things along, bucking his hips up to make sure that he hit the right spots.  
  
“Do you like this?” he said. “Am I doing this right?”  
  
“It’s for you,” Leia said. “I say relax and enjoy the show.”  
  
Poe did. Leia just looked so _glorious_ when she was like this, her dark, slightly graying hair falling out of one of her fancy hairstyles, her breathing shallow, everything. And when she came...well, her legs trembled and squeezed, and it wasn’t an obvious explosion like a guy’s orgasm, but it was in her face, her trembling, clenching legs, everything.  
  
She was so beautiful. Stars. And even as Poe followed not long after, releasing his seed in her, he cried out her name, not her title or anything formal like that, but her name. Two beautiful syllables. “Leia...”  
  
They couldn’t stay long, collapsed together, but Leia got up briefly to get the cool washcloth for Poe’s (well-spanked) buttocks. Poe murmured contentedly as she did it; he could say they’d both been pretty well-kriffed for tonight.  
  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Leia said. “Not beyond your limits, that is.”  
  
“Leia...I loved it.”  
  
“As did I. You did so well, and were so strong. I’d say you made me proud, but there isn’t a moment where I’m not proud of you, Poe.”  
  
“I never thought — ”  
  
“I’ll tell you and show you over and over again if I have to.” Leia kissed him lightly before handing over a cup of water for him to drink. All with that look in her eyes like she’d kill the galaxy to save him.  
  
And Poe...Poe knew he’d do the same for her. 


End file.
